warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:InuKago
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:RiverClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Patchfeather14 (talk) 03:09, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Re hmmm.... perhaps. Who're we talk'n about? ~Patchfeather~ 14:40, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Copperpaw and Ashstorm are both members of RiverClan. They can become mates and she can die kitting. He might have a new mate awhile after she dies. ~Patchfeather~ 14:45, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Maybe he takes Otterpaw out training and Copperpaw comes along? i'm thinking maybe she almost dies or something, from something idk what, and he saves her? and that kind of sparks some feelings there. But she doesn't realize she has a crush on him. He also won't realize he has a crush on her. ~Patchfeather~ 14:51, September 29, 2016 (UTC) That sounds good. ~Patchfeather~ 15:53, September 29, 2016 (UTC) I can do her chararts. Which blanks would you like me to use? just the adult blank or all three? and what kind of injures? ~Patchfeather~ 16:26, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Where's SkyClan's territory? I was thinking maybe next to WC, away from the other Clan. ~Patchfeather~ 16:32, September 29, 2016 (UTC) I looked at the map in CJ and they are next to thunderclan where the treecut place is. On this wiki though, I'm assuming the treecut place is still there. So maybe instead, some trees were next to WC and they moved into those? ~Patchfeather~ 16:49, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ah, okay, she made a map. They are by highstones. ~Patchfeather~ 20:53, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, okay, you can have one of them. ~Patchfeather~ 14:39, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure! You can just add him or her to the list and start roleplaying. ~Patchfeather~ 19:50, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ceremonies Ye, I'm working on the page now. 14:44, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Ummm, good question, I'm not sure. You could probably ask Patch to make a cat. 14:48, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that'd work. 16:03, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'll have a little tom named Tigerkit, he'll be a brown ticked tabby tom. 16:31, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re; Charart Here's her adult. ~Patchfeather~ 19:46, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I do. I have Firepaw and someonewhoidontremember. I forgot to add them to SC. ~Patchfeather~ 18:55, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Quickwhisker I was wondering if you had any she-cats open to have a forbidden relationship with Quickwhisker?(i'll fill out his personailty and stuff in a bit) She could be a rogue/loner/or clan cat if your up for it. ~Patchfeather~ 19:41, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Which Clan is she from? (it has to be a forbidden one) ~Patchfeather~ 19:51, October 2, 2016 (UTC) That should work well! Ooo, I have Fernheart, he is a full mc but is still quite young, he is about seven or eight moons. ~Patchfeather~ 00:21, October 3, 2016 (UTC) I think the sickness one sounds pretty interesting. Perhaps this could be when Fern loses his first cat, and he then doubts his role in being a mc and goes to the moonstone to get answers from StarClan. ~Patchfeather~ 00:31, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Re; Spidernose Sure, one of her kits can. ~Patchfeather~ 14:08, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay, that sounds good. ~Patchfeather~ 14:14, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Right now? ~Patchfeather~ 14:18, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be really interesting to see her as his mentor. And as for Swiftstar's mate, I'm not sure at the moment. I'll think about it. If she is to, he ''cannot ''be like... I don't know how to explan it, he needs to be able to take rejection, and he can't make it super clear he likes her. ~Patchfeather~ 01:48, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Great! he sounds perfect. ~Patchfeather~ 02:02, October 4, 2016 (UTC) That sounds like a cool plot. They can interact anytime, he could go on a patrol with her when Squirrels and her are done training. ~Patchfeather~ 02:15, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Ah, gott ya. That's fine. It'll take awhile for Swift to like him as well, she's still a bit... upset with her first mate and all. ~Patchfeather~ 02:24, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine! ~Patchfeather~ 02:31, October 4, 2016 (UTC) That sounds great, I think mine will be Hollykit/paw/tail (i know, it's kind of a girly name) He will be more mellow and blame his brother for all the trouble they get into. Also, you wouldn't mind if Spidernose had an apprentice right now? She'd be stepping down to become a warrior though. ~Patchfeather~ 02:39, October 4, 2016 (UTC) WindClan. Whitepaw's kit was to be his apprentice I believe. And yeah, they can both be black w/ green eyes. ~Patchfeather~ 02:45, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Ah... that sounds like a great death. It may even be sad to me, i've never seen I death where I was really sad (i doubt it though... i'm as hard as a rock when it comes to that) Hmmm... I'm not exactly sure when he will, I have to think about it. He'll have a mate (who gets taken by twolegs) then she has a daughter (maybe another kit idk yet) who she takes to the forest to live (even though they're too young) she knows someone will find them. So I have to do all that first, then I think it'd be interesting if Fern and Jaws had a big fight, then Riley turns on Fern. ~Patchfeather~ 14:09, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Oh, yes, totally! If so, could her personailty be calm, and somehow she always seems to know what he's thinking? ~Patchfeather~ 15:28, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Marigoldkit will work. I kind of wanted him to have it to be dramatic and she dies, and it's his fault. But the kits, perhaps she didn't know she was going to have kits and she has them somewhere, but she dies before she has the chance to tell him. But they all somehow learn the truth at some point. That's just an idea. ~Patchfeather~ 16:03, October 4, 2016 (UTC) That'll work. They also were never really mates, it was never offical, but many were expecting them to. So they are more like girlfriend boyfriend. ~Patchfeather~ 16:08, October 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm down for that. ~Patchfeather~ 16:37, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. 23:08, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather and Leafheart's family I had this idea. Fern had two brothers who 'died'. Maybe it could turn out that Red and Leaf are his missing brothers? that could explan Red's missing leg, he could have lived with twolegs and got it removed because it was infected from... I think it was a dog...? I thought I should ask you, since your the owner of the mother. ~Patchfeather~ 20:08, October 5, 2016 (UTC) We can start FallowFern now if you like. ~Patchfeather~ 02:28, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, in SkC. And Red doesn't have a mate in planned (i am suuuper picky with the handsome fellow) but we can see where the road takes them. And if it doesn't work out, they can be good friends. ~Patchfeather~ 02:34, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Swiftstar I am a bit tied up in my plans for Swiftstar. I didn't like her much at first, but now she has grown on me quite a bit. My other idea was that she just turns slightly evil, and then steps down as she realizes whats happening, thus making Brambleclaw leader. But if I do follow through with this plot, I think Rainstorm would be the best mate for her, I just don't think she could ever get over him, it wouldn't be fair to Blackclaw. If this plot does happen, I have a few she-cats to offer... I have Autumnbreeze, who could move to TC, she's extroveted and likes to have fun, and a bit childish. If she ended up with him, it may help her grow up a bit. Or I have Primroseshade, she'll be deeply in love with him to her death. I have some more, if you don't think these two would be good matches, I can offer up a few more. Or I can make a she-cat. But which ever plot I do, we will still have the two Blackclaw children. 00:12, October 7, 2016 (UTC) That sounds fine. And PrimroseXBlack can totally happen When Bones is taken down or whatever, will Bramble become leader again? And nono, Morning is far too loyal to ever leave TC. Even for Swift & Rain. 00:20, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Since Squirrel is mentoring Morning, would you like her to become a warrior early? there can be a battle with foxes or something and she proves herself? 01:57, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Okay. The battle can be soon I suppose. Is there any way that Redfeather could succeed Bramble? I think he'd be a great leader <3 (and a three legged leader, i think would be cool for some reason) 02:18, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Ah, okay. I'll find Red another girl yet. Tbh I kind of liked RedSquirrel. 02:20, October 7, 2016 (UTC) I don't know if he would. I don't think so, though. They can be friends though. 02:26, October 7, 2016 (UTC) He's not from any of those, but Leafheart could be her mate if you want. 02:42, October 7, 2016 (UTC) So Red'll end up being her one love? If that's so, then we can totally see if that can work. I had the idea that her parents don't approve of Red and try to keep her away from him 'n stuff... 02:57, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Ah, okay. Anyway, Red will be perfectly fine with the other toms kits, he'll probably treat them like his own. Also, is there anyway Red could become TCs leader after Bramble? I think he'd be a great one. 03:07, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Okay, great! Also, next time, ask me about who will succeed leaders in TC and WC, since I own them. 03:18, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh, you meant leader, I thought you were just talking about her deputies. Sorry about that! 03:23, October 7, 2016 (UTC) It also turns out no body owns the Clans (well whiskers has ownership) heh, sorry. I sometimes misunderstand people. 03:26, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Okay, that all sounds good. 15:03, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Just as a reminder, you can only have two leaders in a row in the same Clan. So if Red isn't picked as deputy, you cannot have your own character succeed Bones as leader. 19:41, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll leave it for now. But in the future, stepping down or bring forced down, but then becoming leader again, does count as having a leader twice. 21:10, October 7, 2016 (UTC) No more leaders, but 3-4 more deputies/mcs will be ok, just split them up with the other users. 22:05, October 7, 2016 (UTC) question can Quailpaw be Whitepaw's sister? i was looking at the WindClan page and realized that their descriptions were a bit similar so i thought they might be able to be siblings c: - 21:24 Sat Oct 8 okie dokie!! - 21:29 Sat Oct 8 I'm still unsure of his future really, I want to settle down with some relationships for him first, to further develop his character and form some little plots for him. Although, I do think it'd be enjoyable and ironic to have both him and his sister as leaders. 02:25, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I suppose that's fine with me. Also, you still need to respond to Sunshadow in StormClan on WaW wiki. 02:31, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Once the Wiki activity is actually something to smile at. Personally, I'm taking a small break from roleplaying here to study exams + mentor the newcomers on the website I'm on. 23:23, January 13, 2017 (UTC) You can try, but I'd prefer users outside of the typical wikis (wccrp, fcrp,etc), to get to know newer people and interest them in roleplay. And that's fine, but only a maximum of two leaders in a row. 00:01, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Oh, you mean she's the second leader in the clan's history? I suppose that's fine, if the first leader died a few days ago in the roleplay, seeing that the clans were just founded. 04:57, January 14, 2017 (UTC) If that's OK,he will. 16:28, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Okay, that's fine. 19:50, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Sure, Hiddenstar's daughter will just be his second deputy then. 20:44, January 14, 2017 (UTC) No, these are the first ever factions. No special tribe ancestors, just these clans. They've been formed for probably /almost/ a moon. 20:53, January 14, 2017 (UTC) No, you may not remove posts. That messes with the roleplays, they can be claimed as dead instead. 20:59, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Actually, this idiot got her own history wrong. The clans existed long ago, got destroyed, and then they feared banding together for years. History. Clans are still brand-smacking new, though. But it's still a no on deleting roleplay posts. 21:06, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, Dawn can be deputy. I don't think you should delete your characters posts; it could mess with the rest of the rp. 01:08, January 15, 2017 (UTC) They can become mates soon. Sorry for the late reply. 23:09, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Sure, i just made a request. Sorry I hadn't yet; these past few days have been busy. Which Clan will that be in? 23:22, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Okay, sounds good. If all goes as planned, will my cat only be a dep or will they become leader? 00:05, January 17, 2017 (UTC) If it's fine, I think I want them to become leader. I made a request in NC, one of them was Lavenderfrost, I think she'll be the one. 00:52, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Unblocking I'm here to request that you unblock me from wccrp at the next possible opportunity. I have done nothing to warrant such action and deem it an out-and-out abuse of authority and power. You have no right to completely erase my hard work and ethics in the form of writing and contribution. It's impossible to say how many hours I spent writing and working on the wiki, but it is to my mind criminal for you to erase it. My request is a full unblocking from the wiki, and access to articles and pages that have previously been deleted. If this is not fulfilled I will file a report to Community Central to have your rights abolished. 14:24, February 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Unblocking Please clarify tour definition of 'attacking', because receiving chainmail is technically spam and I reacted negatively; sure, not politely, but it has no bearing on whether or not you can block me on an ENTIRELY different platform, while me insulting you was in no way related to WCCRP. I consider it an act of malice rather than fair use. Many users have left the wiki, yet their articles remain intact and their accounts are not blocked. The only reason I was stripped of these basic rights is because we had a personal feud, and you're abusing your authority by punishing me elsewhere. Wikia Staff will not accept your excuse as motive or reason, as it does not break any community guidelines, may I again repeat because it was not within the community whatsoever. All I am asking is for the right to my writing and edits, which I believe is not a tall order and should be easy to obtain. 18:11, February 13, 2017 (UTC) RERE: Unblocking I spent countless hours, days, months, on those articles, and you can't even offer me the slightest bit of justice. But you know what, I'm above your stupid logic. Never mind the wiki, never mind my hard work, never mind the effort I put into my characters. You said it yourself, we all have lives, not all of us can spend it whining about being called stupid on the internet and abusing their authorities, right? 21:09, February 13, 2017 (UTC) RERERE: Unblocking I think I asked pretty politely. I didn't demand anything from you; I even repeated myself to make sure you understood it was a request. You're taking this personally when there's no reason to. I'm not trying to get a rise out of you, I want you to understand that you're abusing your power. This isn't about you. It will do you no harm to unblock me. You have the bit between your teeth that you've won the battle, when you're fighting on barren land. I cannot think of a single thing that could go wrong if you unblocked me, but I'd be happy to hear any suggestions from you. 00:37, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Hiya, Mink! Sorry I've been so inactive here (well we all have been) I was curious if you still wanted to do our planned couples? 13:36, May 9, 2017 (UTC) I looked at my to do list and it looks like Quickwhisker x Whitepaw, Ashstorm x Copperpaw, Morningpaw x Marigoldkit, Fernheart x Plumpaw, Fern x Fallowtail, Primrose x Blackclaw, and Redfeather X Squirrelpaw. I need to update the names. 13:49, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Ok cool. Is Red going to be like Squirrelwhisker's kits foster father? 13:53, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Sounds fine to me. Swift may have a few deputies before then. 21:17, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Just a one night stand. 23:38, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Mink, please stop making predecessors of characters. As I told you before, the clans are brand new. There are NO predecessors, unless the character died literally a day ago. Upon your response to this, I will delete said pages, unless you message me and wish to recycle them. 22:45, May 11, 2017 (UTC) I was curious if we were still doing the couple with Fern and your she-cat? I'd like to get it rolling. 00:24, June 7, 2017 (UTC)